Meadow Sweets
by Peppermint-n-Spice
Summary: For Wishing-Fire's My Destiny Challenge: A focus on our favorite little KH sorceress. Rated T just in case.
1. And in the Beginning There Was

******{.Meadow-Sweets.}  
****-Theme 1: First Love-**

* * *

"Red? Brown...?" She shuffled through her paints, "Or should I use grey?" The fourteen year old continued to go through her art supplies. She'd been working on a painting for a while. _But in the end,_ she thought, _it'll be worth it_. The fashion in which her storyboards flushed the blank room with iridescence pressed her 'heart' to skip a beat. Her favorite method of art was paint. It forced the usually neat area into complete turmoil causing her to be proud of her semi-mischief. In a way the disorder made her 'feel' free in her small prison. The complex patterns on each design drew her attention away from her simple life. Colors, complexity and messiness, they made her feel like she had a heart for the first time, and she loved them for it. "I know!" She shouted from underneath a hill of paper, "I'll use all of them!" Her eyes flashed over the monstrosity of a room once she popped out from under the mount. For a moment, she stood there in shock. But, the high heel footsteps approaching made her squeak into overdrive to organize the room. "LARXENE, PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!"

* * *

_Word Count: 200_

**Fixed it! :D The original first chapper SUCKED! Now, I hope this one's better. ^-^ This is kinda boring, though. So, I think I'm going to just upload the ten chapters all at once after this one. -nods- Yup, that's what Imma do. TIL NEXT A/N, LATES! ;D**

**Edit: Checked over the actual story part, and now~ it has 200 words! Woot! xD**


	2. It's the Second Chapper! Yay!

******{.Meadow-Sweets.}  
****-Theme 2: First Steps-**

* * *

All the colors in world... They couldn't lull the estranged void that flushed her nonexistent heart. One day, though, delusions of two boys and a girl, who had an appearance very similar to her own, flooded her mind. She found that she could enter their memories, and Marluxia identified the names of the people in her sketches. Their names were Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

"You are Kairi's shadow," Marluxia explained, "A nobody without feelings, without a heart of your own."

"Kairi's shadow? Without... a heart?" She clutched a hand to her chest.

Marluxia nodded, "Yes, but... How would you like to be your own person, a somebody? We could help you do that, but we need your powers in order to do so... Would you aid us, Naminé?" She thought for a moment then nodded. "Good," Marluxia cooed, "Now follow me." As Naminé went to catch up, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, that she might be taking her first steps into the darkness. Bringing her hands to to her chest, she mentally called out to someone, "Sora...? Am I doing the right thing...?"

* * *

_Word Count:_ _191_

**...Well, that was bad. ^^' Excuse me for my bad writing, please. It's been a heck of a long while, but then again... I was never that great with it in the first place. x) -starts humming the Mario Theme Song- Well~, bai! :3**_  
_


	3. Numero Tres

******{.Meadow-Sweets.}**  
**-Theme 3: Person They Hate-**

* * *

"I'm a witch! A cruel, unforgivable witch! How could I do this to him, after all the problems he's gone through? He's thinks he's looking for me..." She shook her head, "This isn't right. He's got the wrong girl... I-I never should have done this. Sora's looking for Kairi, not me." Her beryl sphere's scanned the room in a glance. "They kept me_ locked away_ in here. They made me _lonely_. They made me mess with Sora's _memories_. It's there fault!" Her hands cupped her face. "N-No. That's not true... It's my fault. I've never tried to escape. I'm lonely because I remember what it was like... and they didn't make me mess with Sora's memories. I did it because I was lonely," She broke into tears, "He has every right to hate me. I-I know... I do..."

* * *

_Word Count: 157_

**I really did have something else planned for this chapter, but when I went to write it... I kinda forgot. (-_-)'**


	4. The Dolly

**{.Meadow-Sweets.}**  
**-Theme 4: Finding Themselves-**

* * *

She sat a table in an abandoned mansion and thought. _Why is everyone unhappy? Is it because of me? It is, isn't it? Obviously! I was the one that started this whole memory mess to begin with!_ Naminé laid her head on the cool tabletop, aiming to relax... No dice. The sorceress rose from her spot, and undertook rummaging through boxes as a distraction. Eventually, she discovered a doll similar to herself. She examined the rag model of herself. _I'm out of Castle Oblivion. I'm a bit more free. Why aren't I happier? _Naminé thought, stroking the doll's angel dust locks. _I can help Sora. I'm needed for something good..._ She felt cold tears streaming down her cheeks and bit down on her lip in trying to stop them. _But they won't need me forever. I'll have to go back to Kairi. She needs to be whole again. Then everyone will get what they want... for me to do a disappearing act... out of their lives. _She held the doll in a tight embrace. "But that's okay! Because I just want them to be happy...!" She smiled, her tears saying otherwise.

* * *

_Word Count: 200_

**Oh my shiggles... I accidently hit 214 words so I had a lot of revising to do... Good gosh. Anyway! I actually like this chapter! I feel that it's the best out of the chapters so far. ;) I just had to include the doll thing. I think she might be a trademark for me. Because, no one use's Nami's doll... Do they? :o Anyway, next chapter you'll see two forgotten people! I think you know who they are~! ;) Til next A/N, I'll write to you guys later! ;D**


	5. NightMare

**{.Meadow-Sweets.}**  
**-Theme 5: Experiencing Heartbreak For the First Time-**

* * *

Naminé was lying down in bed. It was time to sleep again, but how could she? Every single defective memory she had festered in her brain. She kept on thinking that she saw him. In the shadows she could swear she could see him smiling at her. **_Don't worry, _**He would say,**_ Whatever's hurting you, I'll make it go away._** "No," she sobbed, "Don't say that." **_Don't worry... don't worry..._** his voice echoed. "Stop saying that! " Naminé retreated deeper into the covers, "You want Kairi! I just created those memories of me! I deceived you! I shattered your heart! Please, Repliku...!" She stared at the mirage dead in the eye, "STOP IT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S HURTING ME!" The illusion of the puppet frowned, a single tear fell, "Whatever's hurting you, I'll make it go away." He slowly faded away into a girl with black hair. "And I hurt you... I'm so... I'm so sorry. Even _I_ have forgotten your name..." _I... I broke all your hearts. _Naminé couldn't take it anymore. She felt like a monster. _**But behind this little face, you do awful things...**_

* * *

_Word Count: 199_

**UH... Did I do this one right? ^^'**


	6. Rebound

**{.Meadow-Sweets.}  
-Theme 6: The Person Shouldn't Be With-**

* * *

_Riku..._ Naminé didn't understand. Why didn't he hate her? The anger in his eyes when he found out that SHE had put Sora into sleep quickly softened once everything was explained. He smiled at her. He forgave her. But why? She asked him that one day, but Riku didn't really give her an answer. He just said, "Why should I? What's done is done." Naminé grew to really like him. Whenever he smiled at her, an intense heat made itself known on her cheeks. Yet, Naminé knew that they weren't meant to be together. She would feel like a rebound if he returned her feelings. After all, she was just a copy of the girl he truly loved. The only reason Riku gave up on Kairi is because he could see how she preferred Sora over him. Naminé tried to remind herself that she had no heart. She had no feeling so she shouldn't feel this way. It would work during the day, but when night came, cold tears would run down her face. Riku was just another person she couldn't be with, and she wondered when someone could stick by her side.

* * *

_Word Count: 200_

**Well, that sucked. x) I'll try to make it better someday... Yup, someday... :)**

**Edit: made it into another 200 word chapter! Hoorays-n-Yays! :D**


	7. Constellation

**{.Meadow-Sweets.}**  
**-Theme 7: The Person Who Loves Them-**

* * *

_Someone who loves me..._ Naminé thought. _Who would that be?_ The sorceress gazed out to the starry night. Night time was the only time she went over her thoughts. _Not Sora... He loves Kairi. Not Riku... He loves Kairi, too._ The stars were twinkling as if to tell her to keep guessing. _Not Repliku... His memories and feelings were fake._ _Not Roxas... He loves that girl with the short black hair. And I'm pretty sure Axel has a thing for Roxas... or maybe he had a thing for Larxene._ Her beryl eyes began to glisten. _Everyone either has no feelings for me at all or already has someone else who's most special to them._ The stars began to fall like tears for her. "D-Do you like me stars?" She sniffled. They aligned into a face of a boy. She knew his name. She didn't know how, but she did feel like they had met before. Naminé wiped her face, "V-Ven?"

* * *

_Word Count: 165_

**U-Uh... Maybe Nami and Ven met up in Sora's heart...?! I don't know...  
HEY! ANYONE SEE THAT KNEW DORA TOY?! A pedophile's new favorite toy! Seriously, I can see that toy being sold in like a secret underground store. Pedobear's the bouncer. "Kiddy Fiddler." He checks the list, "Okay you're in." An enormous door magically opens. An angelic choir sings, and the Kiddly Fiddler's eyes sparkle while looking at the Dora toy, "There she is~. (OuO)" ...Sorry just trying to make convo! Imma leave before I say anything worse...**


	8. Only Friend

**{.Meadow-Sweets.}**  
**-Theme 8: The Best Friend-**

* * *

Roxas was on top of the water tower with his best friend**s**. Hayner must have said something bad because Olette was yelling at him. Pence and Roxas just laughed as their two friends quarreled. At one point Hayner got a hold of Olette and started giving her a noogie. In the middle of the dispute, the two accidentally knocked over Roxas's sea salt ice cream. The boy watched it fall with fake hurt until it landed on a girl's toy. She was looking up at them with a doll in her hand. Naminé touched the now stained doll. She would have to clean her once she got back. Naminé gazed at the four friends and began to walk away, staring at her own best friend. After the day she found her, Naminé and the doll were inseparable. She had even given her a name, Minami. Naminé didn't mind that her best friend was a doll. At least she would never leave her side.

* * *

_Word Count: 166_

**I think I'm running out of ideas... Woot! Almost done! Doing this all at once is much more fun! :D But maybe I should have just uploaded this all in one chapter... -o-**


	9. Faking It

**{.Meadow-Sweets.}**  
**-Theme 9: Losing It All-**

* * *

"Sora... he woke up..." Naminé smiled at the empty pod. "I'm so happy," She continued to smile with tears flowing down her face. The room was empty like always. Everything was the same, but without Sora, Donald, and Goofy in the pods... It just felt lifeless. "So this is it," Naminé whispered to herself, "I have played my role, and it's time for me to go." Her grip constricted Minami. "Naminé." The sorceress quickly began to wipe her face. A gloved hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up and faked a smile, "Axel!" Number VIII frowned, "Don't even try it. I know what you're truly feeling." Naminé kept her sad smile, "No... I am happy. I'm happy for Sora and Riku and Kairi!" "No, you aren't!"He snapped, "You're just saying that because you afraid... Afraid to face the fact that you think you're about to lose everything... and everyone."

* * *

_Word Count: 156_

**One... More... Chapper... -u- I had no idea what to write for this chapter, btw. Like I said last chapter, I'm running out of ideas. xD**_  
_


	10. And It's Over!

**{.Meadow-Sweets.}**  
**-Theme 10: Succeeding-**

* * *

She could hear her heart in distress. She had to go help her. After all this time, Naminé knew what had to happen, and she wasn't afraid anymore. Well... she wasn't scared before. It was more of denial. Nonetheless, she accepted everything and hoped Roxas had too. Naminé opened a dark portal and saw her. The girl with carmine tresses, who shared the same heart, sat on the floor with her head buried in her knees. Suddenly, Naminé felt weak and looked down at herself to see that she was transparent. _This is it._** Now**, she was a bit scared, but after all she had done, after all she had gone through, she wasn't going to give up now.

Kairi flinched, "Who-?"

"Believe in yourself," Naminé extended a hand, "C'mon, hurry!"

There hands connected, and a light ignited. Her time has come and she hoped no one focused on her bad deeds. If they were to remember all the good she had done and left out all the rest... if they didn't resent her and maybe kept her in their memories... she would have felt like she had succeeded.

* * *

_Word Count: 194_

**...Well, that was weak... Oh well! xD Lollers, I'll fix this up next week, maybe. x) Hope you enjoyed this very poorly written challenge fic! (^o^)/ Until next story, goodbye, viewers. -bows-**

**...I just realized... THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I FINISHED A STORY! :DDD -stands with pride- And I uploaded it all at once so it made it even funner. ;) ...hey... WAS this a T rating? :o**

**Edit: ...The name, I have realized, has nothing to do with the story. Not in anyway have I talked about Meadow Sweets whatever they may be... OH! It was Meadowsweet, as in the flower! -facepalm- BECAUSE it symbolized weakness or something. That's why I portrayed Nami like this, even though I hate it went she's like this. ^^' And also, thanks for the views! I actually, don't care if you review, if you just read and I see a rise in the Traffic Graph thingy, well shucks! I suffer a mini heart attack of happiness. xD**

* * *

******•. Dr. Pepper•.**  



End file.
